


You’re Hurting Me

by peachings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lowkey Crack, M/M, University, meanie try to get jeongcheol together, shua and kwan are basically filler characters I’m sorry, so are vernon and minghao, there are some narrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachings/pseuds/peachings
Summary: in a world where your soulmate is able to only feel pain you’re experiencing, Jeonghan could only wonder how he would find his. That is until his answer came to him in a form of a flying basketball.





	1. Ouchies

“Oh my god, Jisoo help me he’s stressing the fuck out again and it’s making me two times stressed!” Jeonghan yelled in frustration as he could literally feel the stress of his soulmate weighing his mind down. “Sucks to be you, soulmate-always-stressing boy.” Jisoo laughed, patting his obviously stressed out friend on the shoulder as he headed to his desk.

You see, not everyone was born with a soulmate, only a few chosen people had the ability to find their very own soulmate while the rest, who were normal, had the freedom to love and marry whoever they wanted with no repercussions.

Seungcheol was the team captain of Pledis University’s Basketball and it has definitely taken a toll on him, with major exams coming up and a match against one of their longest rivals, Cube University. The poor boy was currently under a magnitude of stress, seeing that he could not only feel his own stress, but also his soulmate’s. 

“Mingyu I swear I’m going to eat all the Advil we have by 11pm tonight.” Seungcheol declared, roughly slamming his locker door as he looked over to the taller. Mingyu was a basketball player ( as expected ) and the whole team adored him and his puppy antics, earning him the nickname of ‘Giant Puppy’ which he actually seemed to like. “Hyung you’ll die from eating that many pills!” He hurriedly said, worried that Seungcheol might actually down every single pill. “I know, I wasn’t serious but I might have like 6 pills if my soulmate doesn’t stop stressing by then.” He sighed, rubbing his temples.

As Jeonghan stood up from his own desk, he accidentally hit his left hip against the edge of the desk. Hard. Really fucking hard.

“What the actual fuck!” Seungcheol yelped, clutching at his left hip as if he’d been shot. Mingyu wasn’t even shocked since it was probably the hundredth time something like this occured. Said boy just sighed as he glanced at his hyung, who was close to crying from the sudden pain.

“That hurt like a little bitch! Hopefully soulmate wasn’t somewhere crowded or something.” Jeonghan prayed as he rubbed his hip , the pain starting to disperse. “I hope your soulmate slaps you once he meets you, in return for all the times you’ve rammed your hips against the desk.” Jisoo snickered as he swivelled his chair around. 

Fast forward and it’s a week before finals. You see, fate works in really mysterious ways and it just so happens that Mingyu over here, was friends with Wonwoo, who was friends with Jeonghan but Wonwoo never found it a necessity to introduce Mingyu to Jeonghan or vice versa, he was too lazy for that shit besides he had better things to do, like study for finals or sleep.

Now this might sound cliche but Mingyu lowkey likes Wonwoo but he wasn’t sure if his feelings would be reciprocated so he kept it to himself. Not even Seungcheol knew about it. Anyways, the giant man puppy loved to share with Wonwoo the recent happenings around his life and so he was off to find him, even know he probably knew he’d get a door shut in his face.

The problem with teenagers nowadays is that their eyes are always glued to their god damn phones and that is exactly why Mingyu who was already clumsy to begin with, walked straight into Jeonghan who just so happened to be visiting Wonwoo as well. “Oh my god, I am so sorry are you okay?” Mingyu asked, eyes roaming the other in case he scratched him or something. “Nah I’m good, you just rammed into my shoulder hard but it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Jeonghan said, smiling at the poor boy who looked like he just stepped on a puppy. 

“Okay that’s good, I’m assuming you’re here for Wonwoo..?” Mingyu trailed off as he looked as the door beside them. “You’re Wonwoo’s friend? Ah I’m Jeonghan, Wonwoo’s baby sitter essentially.” The alleged baby sitter said, rolling his eyes. 

“Wonwoo? It’s Jeonghan and Mingyu, are you alive?” Jeonghan asked, knocking hard on the door. A grunt could be heard from the other side before the door opened to reveal a disheveled looking Wonwoo. “Jesus Christ, did you even leave your room to eat the past few days?” Mingyu asked, shoving his way into the room and throwing himself onto Wonwoo’s bed. “No but my roommate helps me get some food in,” Wonwoo sighed, “it’s been like a week since I stayed in, how’s things going? Since when did you two know each other anyway?”

“Oh this giant just walked into me outside your door actually,” Jeonghan said, chuckling when he saw Mingyu slightly blushing in embarrassment. 

After some catching up in Wonwoo’s dorm, the two of them went back to their own. Surprise surprise, Mingyu’s roommate was actually Seungcheol. “Hyung, why are you rubbing your shoulder?” “Bet my soulmate ran into a door or something, lord help him.” 

Now Mingyu knew this could just be some weird coincidence but wasn’t it just too much of one? Unfortunately he couldn’t remember which of Jeonghan’s shoulder he had ran into so he just kept quiet. For now. 

“Yeah I bet he’s a clumsy one alright, god bless you hyung.” Mingyu mumbled.

Patience was something Mingyu had a shit ton of so he waited. He waited till finals were over to discuss with Wonwoo of his theory. That Seungcheol and Jeonghan could be soulmates.

“No fucking way dude, are you sure? So you’re telling me that you rammed into Jeonghan shoulder yesterday and when you got back to your dorm, Seungcheol shoulder was hurting too?” Wonwoo rambled in disbelief, his eyes were the biggest Mingyu had ever seen. At least his eye bags weren’t as bad as yesterday’s, Mingyu thought. “That’s exactly why, I’m not sure if they are but there’s no harm in testing it out first right?” 

And thus, dumb and dumber made up a plan.  
A plan that would actually involve a few more of their friends. There was Junhui and Seungkwan from Jeonghan’s literature class and this random dude called Lee Chan who overheard Wonwoo and Mingyu’s discussion and wanted to join. Coincidence or not, it turns out that he knew Seungcheol.


	2. Well That Backfired Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somehow things always go well, even if they weren’t on purpose.

No one in the room was shocked with Mingyu’s ridiculously dumb plan. They knew the plan would either be dumb or dumb anyways but there was no harm in trying, right?

The plan was for Junhui and Seungkwan to update their newly made group chat with just the five of them, whenever Jeonghan felt pain or hurt himself by accident and Mingyu would do the same too with Seungcheol. Lee Chan promised he wouldn’t go to Seungcheol and purposely kick his knee or something but god knows what he’d do honestly. Wonwoo...he was just there, enjoying the whole thing as he didn’t want to do much.

It was Wednesday which meant that there would be a friendly match against The Pack, a team from a neighbour college. ( Pledis University’s team was called The Reign if you didn’t know, god knows who picked those cheesy team names anyways ) Supporters were allowed to watch the competitive teams play against each other and of course, without a doubt, Lee Chan was there. No one really knew how close Seungcheol and Chan was honestly but just from seeing how the latter was so hyped for Seungcheol, one could say they looked like brothers even.

Now the surprise was that the lazy, ‘I hate sports and I’d rather die’ dude, Wonwoo was there. He had texted the group chat asking if either Jun or Seungkwan could convince Jeonghan to come and support Mingyu ( as a cover ) as they had made literally no findings earlier that day, somehow neither of the soulmates had managed to accidentally stub their toe or anything. And that frustrated the “Get Jeongcheol Together or Lord Help Us” group chat members. 

“Curious question but won’t your soulmate feel the aching in your muscles after a game? Don’t you feel any from him?” Mingyu cautiously asked. “I actually hadn’t thought about that but I don’t think so, seeing that he or she would’ve probably went out and done more exercise to make me feel even more aching.” Seungcheol chuckled, shaking his head. 

The incident that Seungcheol was referring to was back to almost a year ago, where the two of that had relatively more time and were fixed on getting their “pain revenge” back at each other.

It all started when Jeonghan accidentally stubbed his toe against his door so hard that his big toenail broke into half and Seungcheol, who was still asleep before it had happened, woke up yelling bloody murder. Mingyu thankfully had a morning class so he wasn’t around or else he would’ve shat himself hearing the screams. 

“Oh this how you gonna do me huh?” Seungcheol whispered, looking down to the source of pain. His right big toe was swelling up and thankfully he didn’t know that the nail was supposed to be broken in half. That was when Seungcheol decided he had enough. He was going to give back double of what he had received. He knew he was being childish but fuck it he said.

Seungcheol rolled off his bed, hitting his head on his drawer which caused immense pain but he sucked it up and walked into almost every single piece of furniture in his room. With a swollen toe. 

On the other hand, Jeonghan was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, right foot off the ground to avoid putting pressure on his poor toe when it felt like someone just gave him a god damn concussion out of nowhere and it continued with more pain literally everywhere. He stood in front of the sink in shock and pain, hands gripping the sides tightly to ensure he doesn’t lose consciousness or fall in the dumbest way possible. He must’ve known that his soulmate had had enough of his stubbing toe shit and decided to take revenge. Jeonghan would rather actually choke than to admit defeat, he hated being a loser but since he was running late for class, he held back his revenge for another day. Or year or two, rather. 

Seungcheol was expecting a pain so unbearable that he’d be needed to be taken to the hospital but nothing came. He just assumed he had won this fight without any declarations. He had really forgotten about this incident until Mingyu decided to bring it back up. 

“Why do you wanna know anyways?” Seungcheol asked Mingyu, who quickly shook his head, saying it was ‘just out of curiosity’. It wasn’t the weirdest thing Mingyu had ever asked so he just shrugged it off, returning to his warmups. 

“So muscle aches aren’t considered as pain? Huh, that’s weird someone up there must’ve fucked up the rules or something,” Mingyu mumbled to himself, scratching his head in thought.

“I don’t know Shua, should I go for some dumb basketball practice? Even Wonwoo is there doing god knows what, and he hates sports!” Jeonghan groaned, acting as if it was a life changing decision ( it actually was ). “Just shut up and go oh my god you whiny shit, it won’t hurt to sit there and watch a ball being thrown, would it?” Joshua retaliated, pushing Jeonghan out of their door. 

Junhui had put his all into asking ( begging ) Jeonghan into watching the match which made Jeonghan wonder why on earth Jun was so into getting him to come along so part of him already wanted to watch. However, who the hell could he even cheer for? He literally only knew Mingyu on the basketball team. “Maybe I’ll keep Wonwoo company but what about Junhui?” Jeonghan worried as he made his way begrudgingly to the huge gym hall.

When he arrived at the arena, he spotted Wonwoo lazing on one of the benches near the top, chatting with Junhui. He also spotted a boy a few benches below them who looked really into the game that had just started, and few other people who had come to support the opposing team.

“Oh? Junhui you know Wonwoo too?” Jeonghan asked when he reached the bench where his two friends sat. Shocked by the sudden appearance of Jeonghan, Junhui almost choked on his spit. “Y-Yeah, Mingyu’s a mutual friend so we kinda just got to know each other.” “Ah I see, so any particular reason you really wanted me to watch this match?” he asked, sitting down at the empty spot next to Junhui. “I figured that you knew Mingyu too and was just trying to get us to support him at his match..?” Junhui replied, ( really ) unsurely.

“Where’s Seungkwan then?” Jeonghan suddenly asked, looking around for the boy with chubby cheeks. “Oh he’s currently busy with his music stuff, he’ll come by later.” Wonwoo said cooly, like he was expecting that question. “You know Seungkwan too? Damn since when you been stealing my friends Won?” Jeonghan joked, shaking his head.

While the three were talking animatedly, The Reign was currently dominating court, leading the score with a 34-20 in the second quarter. Seungcheol was once again the star player but something about him seemed to be different, he seemed way too determined for a friendly match. “Are you okay? You seem so serious.” Mingyu questioned Seungcheol when there was no one attacking their side yet. “I don’t know it just feels like something is telling me to do my best or die you know? It’s weird. I cant explain it.” 

 

The game was ending soon, the time ticking down in the fourth quarter of the match. The score was currently 78-66, with The Reign leading as always. “I’m gonna go to the washroom, anyone wanna come?” Jeonghan announced, stretching his limbs as he stood up. The two who were so engrossed in the match just shook their heads, eyes never leaving the courts. Lee Chan was flipping shit in front of them, cheering for Seungcheol as loudly as he could. Seungkwan was still nowhere to found, they just assumed he had ditched them. 

Throughout the game, Jeonghan’s eyes were drawn to number 01 in Team Reign, for no valid reason. He assumed the number meant that the boy was captain of the team and oh boy he sure did live up to his status, he had scored numerous points for his team in each quarter. As Jeonghan was making his way to the exit which meant he had to walk past the court, Minghao from The Pack had somehow aimed the ball so badly that it missed the hoop completely. It hit Jeonghan head on accurately though. With the unexpected force hitting his head, he just blacked out and collapsed on the gym floor in a heap.

“Oh my fucking god Minghao look what you-“ Minghao‘s teammate, Vernon was cut off by the sound of another body hitting the floor. Seungcheol. As the two teams stood there in disbelief, Lee Chan rushed down from the benches to check on Jeonghan ( instead of Seungcheol, plot twist! ). “Don’t just stand there like fools, alert the doctors!” He yelled, cradling Jeonghan’s head in his hands while Mingyu had rushed over the Seungcheol and did the same. 

Wonwoo and Junhui on the benches sat there, frozen stiff. “That was not planned, was it?” Wonwoo asked shakily, looking Junhui who just shook his head. They had seen how once Jeonghan got hit by the seemingly heavy basketball in the head and knocked out, Seungcheol was about to rush over to check out what happened until he too, just fell limply onto the floor like a doll.

“If the situation wasn’t so serious, I’d laugh at how they both fell like rag dolls but now lets go check on Jeonghan,” Wonwoo said, patting Junhui’s shoulder as he moved past him to rush over to where his friend laid in Chan’s lap.

“Is Seungcheol okay? Why the fuck did he just pass out like that for no reason?” Vernon asked, looking between the two fallen soldiers in shock. “I swear on my toes I didn’t mean to knock him out oh my god I don’t know what happened to me it’s like some force took the ball out of my hands and landed it on him!” Minghao rambled, worried he’d get in a huge mess for knocking out someone who wasn’t even in the opposing team. 

Mingyu’s eyes trailed after Wonwoo who had rushed down to check on Jeonghan while waiting for the school’s doctors to arrive. He shook his head, now wasn’t the time to ogle he thought, eyes going back down to the poor team captain who got knocked out for no reason. Turns out no one went to alert the Doctors, everyone still in disbelief of what had just happened. Mingyu held Seungcheol in his arms while Junhui who was obviously fitter than Lee Chan and Wonwoo, carried Jeonghan to the infirmary. 

As cliche as it sounds, the two unconscious men were laid on beds next to each other. Junhui told the nurse what had happened since he saw how everything unfolded from the benches, the two friends leaving in relief knowing that Jeonghan wasn’t seriously hurt and that they’d wake up in a few hours. 

Skip a few hours later after The Pack had left, not without almost a thousand apologies from Minghao and him repeatedly telling Wonwoo to relay to Jeonghan that he was so damn sorry for knocking him out, the “Get Jeongcheol Together or Lord Help Us” squad was about to visit the infirmary to check on their friends after they had met up with Seungkwan and informed him on what went down in the gymnasium when he wasn’t, when they heard their voices coming from the room. The door wasn’t completely shut, leaving a gap but enough for their voices to travel out loud and clear. “God my head hurts. Hold on, aren’t you the captain of the basketball team? Why are you here?” Jeonghan’s soft voice could be heard. “I’m here because I got knocked out when you got knocked out, idiot.” 

Mingyu took out his phone and went to the group chat, “Mission accomplished!” 

The four others members silently celebrated as they saw the notification, even though they all knew this was not how they had planned for the two to know they were each other’s soulmates, it backfired in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this short story is completed! any guesses as to what Get Jeongcheol Together or Lord Help Us squad’s original plan was? 
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess!! ( I apologise for any mistakes in this, I wrote this on meds so I’m like half asleep rn )

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to read an au where soulmates only share their pain and so far I haven’t seen any fics with this so I wrote it myself! Hopefully it doesn’t disappoint :) (( and yes I classify stress as pain ))


End file.
